Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an electric device for preventing battery from expanding and, more particularly, to a method and an electric device for preventing battery from expanding in an off-state.
Description of the Prior Art
The reason that portable electric devices such as mobile phones, notebooks (NBs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs) shortly became popular can be ascribed to the portability of the electric devices since the consuming power can be supplied by battery modules. Design of battery modules are turned from conventional cylindrical batteries into prismatic batteries and flat batteries. Particularly, the flat batteries are utilized mostly.
Nevertheless, when an electric device stays in a high temperature environment too long or is charged improperly, its battery module may easily expand, deform, explode, or cause other components' damage. Generally, most of electric devices include power management systems. When the electric device is in an on-state, charge-discharge operations of a batter module can be controlled by the power management system such that life of the battery module can last. However, the power management system stops its operation and has no control in an off-state.